dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SCANDAL
center|650px SCANDAL *'Nombre:' SCANDAL (スキャンダル) *'Número de integrantes:' 4 chicas *'Origen:' Osaka, Japón *'Debut:' 2007 (Indie), 2009 (Mayor) *'Agencia:' EPIC Records Japan *'Género:' Pop-Rock *'Fanclub oficial:' SCANDALMANIA *'Sub-unidades:' **Dobon Dobon Do (MAMI × TOMOMI) **Almond Crush (HARUNA × RINA) *'Sello discográfico:' Colourful Records (Victor Entertainment) Carrera SCANDAL es una banda de chicas de pop-rock japonés que proviene de Osaka, Japón. Fue formada en agosto del 2006 por 4 chicas de secundaria. Empezaron a tocar en vivo en las calles hasta que firmaron con la compañía indie Kitty Records. En 2008, lanzaron 3 sencillos y un mini-álbum mientras que ofrecían conciertos en los Estados Unidos, Francia y Hong Kong. En esé mismo año, en octubre, SCANDAL lanzó su primer sencillo debut "DOLL", bajo la compañía EPIC Records Japan. La banda ha participado en varios animes, haciendo openings y endings, como el 10mo opening de Bleach titulado "Shoujo S" y el 15vo titulado "HARUKAZE" . También el 4to ending para el anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood titulado "Shunkan Sentimental". Participaron en el anime Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto haciendo el 2do ending titulado "PRIDE". SCANDAL ha construido una gran base de fans internacionalmente. 'Carrera Indie' SCANDAL fue formado en agosto del 2006 por 4 chicas de secundaria. Las chicas HARUNA, MAMI, TOMOMI y RINA se conocieron en la escuela de baile y canto CALESS en Osaka. Un poco después, empezaron a tocar en vivo cada fin de semana en el Osaka Castle Park en Shiroten. Pronto recibieron ofertas por parte de clubes en Osaka y Kyoto. SCANDAL firmo con la compañía de artistas indie Kitty Records y lanzó 3 sencillos exclusivos a Tower Records. El primero "Space Ranger" alcanzo el lugar #2 en el Tower Indie Charts y los otros 2 "Kagerou" y "Koi Moyou" alcanzon el #1. En marzo, la banda realizó una serie de conciertos en el Japan Nite US tour 2008, en 6 cuidades importantes de los Estados Unidos. También dieron un concierto en la famosa convención de anime y manga japonesa Sakura-Con. En julio, la banda dio un concierto al frente de más de 10,000 personas en la Japan Expo en Francia y en la Ani-Com en Hong Kong. SCANDAL concluyo su carrera indie lanzando su primer mini-album titulado #YAH! YAH! YAH! HELLO SCANDAL ~Maido! SCANDAL Desu! Yah Yah Yah!~". 'Debut' En 2008 continúo siendo un año memorable para SCANDAL. En octubre, hicieron su debut en EPIC Records Japan con el sencillo "Doll". Este sencillo las dio a conocer más a grandes rasgos haciendo aparecer a la banda en varios shows en televisión y en la radio como MUSIC STATION. La banda lanzó su 2do sencillo "SAKURA Goodbye" en marzo del 2009 haciéndole conmemoración a la graduación de secundaria de MAMI y TOMOMI. Este sencillo es una nueva versión de su canción "SAKURA" solo escuchada en vivo. Después, lanzaron su 3er sencillo titulado "Shoujo S", el cuál fue utilizado como el 10mo opening para la serie de anime Bleach, este sencillo les trajo bastante popularidad haciendo a la banda llegar al puesto #6 en el ORICON top charts. El 14 de octubre, SCANDAL lanzó su 4to sencillo "Yumemiru Tsubasa" y a la siguiente semana lanzaron su 1er álbum de estudio BEST★SCANDAL. El álbum alcanzo el puesto #5 en el ORICON top charts, haciendo a la banda, la primer banda de chicas desde ZONE en tener un álbum el top cinco. En diciembre SCANDAL hizo su primer tour one-man. Concluyendo el año, la banda ganó el premio al "Nuevo Artista" en el 51st Nihon Record Taisho pero perdió el premio al "Mejor Nuevo Artista" contra BIGBANG. Integrantes center|500px *Haruna (Líder, Vocalista y Guitarrista) *MAMI (Guitarrista y Tercer Vocalista) *TOMOMI (Bajista y Segunda Vocalista) *Rina (Baterista y Cuarta Vocalista) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Best Álbums' 'Mini Álbums' 'Singles' 'Split Single' 'Digital Singles' Colaboraciones *Suzuki Airi - Do me a favor (#5 STORY (Suzuki Airi×SCANDAL)) (2018) *Jounetsu no 2000's Best Hits 35 Kyoku! Epic 35 (#33 "Shoujo S") (2014) *Watashi to Drecom -DREAMS COME TRUE 25th ANNIVERSARY BEST COVERS- (#7 "Osaka LOVER") (2014) *Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu Official Album (#1 "Happy Collector") (2012) *YUI - SHE LOVES YOU (#1 "How crazy") (2012) *Yamaguchi Momoe Tribute Selection (#8 "Rock'N'Roll Widow") (2012) *KERA! Son ~KERA SONGS 13th Anniversary Collection~ (#12 "Hi-Hi-Hi") (2012) *Rabbit Horror Original Soundtrack (#20 "BURN") (2011) *ZONE Tribute ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (#4 "secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~") (2011) *"Tofu Kozo" Original Soundtrack (#26 "Haruka ~Special Ver.~") (2011) *JUDY AND MARY 15th Anniversary Tribute Album (#8 "DAYDREAM") (2009) *Star Ocean 2 Second Evolution Original Soundtrack (#1 "START") (2008) *Japan Nite Sound Sampler 2008 (#15 "Space Ranger", #16 "Love Pattern") (2008) Tours *SCANDAL TOUR 2018「HONEY」(03-Marzo-2018 al 25-Mayo-2018) *SCANDALの47都道府県ツアー (11-Marzo-2017 al 17-Julio-2017) *SCANDAL TOUR 2016「YELLOW」(13-Abril-2016 al 11-Junio-2016) *SCANDAL ARENA TOUR 2015-2016 「PERFECT WORLD」(09-Diciembre-2015 al 13-Enero-2016) *SCANDAL MANIA presents 「SCANDAL COLLECTION 2014」(10-Enero-2014 al 17-Enero-2014) *SCANDAL HALL TOUR 2013「STANDARD」(19-Octubre-2013 al 03-Diciembre-2013) *SCANDAL LIVE TOUR 2013「スキャはまだ本気出してないだけ」(09-Junio-2013 al 07-Julio-2013) *SCANDAL HALL TOUR 2012「Queens are trumps-切り札はクイーン-」(12-Octubre-2012 al 22-Noviembre-2012) *SCANDAL「LIVE IDO LIVE」TOUR 2012 (19-Mayo-2012 al 17-Junio-2012) *SCANDAL VIRGIN HALL TOUR 2011「BABY ACTION」(13-Octubre-2011 al 01-Diciembre-2011) *SCANDAL LIVE TOUR 2011「Dreamer」(03-Mayo-2011 al 08-Junio-2011) *"SCANDAL TEMPTATION BOX TOUR 2010" ~YEAH! tte Iei!~ (「SCANDAL TEMPTATION BOX TOUR 2010」～YEAH!って言えいっ!～) (18-Septiembre-2010 al 02-Octubre-2010) *SCANDAL ~Shunkan Sakurazensen TOUR~ 2010 SPRING (SCANDAL～瞬間サクラゼンセンTOUR～2010 SPRING) (23-Marzo-2010 al 10-Abril-2010) *First One-Man Live Tour (ファーストワンマンライブツアー) (4-Diciembre-2009 al 24-Diciembre-2009) *SCANDAL ~Give me P.P. Tour 2008 Summer~ (18-Agosto-2008 al 29-Agosto-2008) Películas *SCANDAL "Documentary film 'HELLO WORLD (2015) Temas para Películas *''Morning sun'' tema para Neko Nanka Yondemo Konai (2016) *''Chiisana Honou'' tema para SCANDAL "Documentary film 'HELLO WORLD (2015) *''Awanai Tsumori no, Genki de ne'' tema para Ore wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake (2013) *''Koi Moyou'' tema para Corazon de Melon (2008) Temas para Anime *''Yoake no Ryuuseigun'' tema para Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *''HARUKAZE'' tema para BLEACH *''Haruka'' tema para Toufu Kozou *''Pride'' tema para STAR DRIVER Kagayaki no Takuto *''KOSHI-TANTAN'' tema para Loups=Garous *''Shunkan Sentimental'' tema para Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *''Shoujo S'' tema para BLEACH Programas de TV *NEXT BREAK!! (2011) *Shiteki Ongaku Jijou (私的音楽事情) (2010) Programas de radio *RADIO DRAGON Doors "SCANOMICS" (2013-2015) *FM OSAKA E-Tracks Selection (2010) *RADIO SESSIONS SCANDAL Munasawagi no AFTER SCHOOL (SCANDAL 胸騒ぎのAFTER SCHOOL) (2009-2012) *SCANDAL no Doon. (SCANDALのド～ン。) (2008-2009) Anuncios *'2017:' Bourbon Corporation *'2017:' rockin'star *'2016:' Fettuccine Gummi *'2016:' VANS *'2016-2015:' ABC-Mart *'2015:' h.ear × WALKMAN *'2013:' glamb "12 Emerging Artists" *'2013: '''Famima.com "SCANDAROUX" *'2012-2013:' Stylee Sparkling *'2012:' Windows 8 *'2012:' Stylee Sparkling *'2011-2012:' Zippo "Zippo girl" *'2010:' CONOMi *'2010:' 109 MEN'S *'2009:' Recochoku *'2009:' CECIL McBEE *'2008:''' NIKE TERMINATOR "PLAY HARD" Curiosidades *El nombre de la banda proviene de un cartel cerca de STUDIO BROTHERZ., Un estudio donde practicaron en sus primeros días. El estudio está en el sexto piso de un edificio compartido con otras empresas, a saber, tiendas para adultos. Las chicas decidieron elegir el cartel más grande entre las tiendas, "SCANDAL" (ス キ ャ ダ ル ル), como el nombre de su banda. *En un episodio de enero de 2011 del programa de NHK J-MELO, SCANDAL se reveló como el artista solicitado número uno de hombres en todo el mundo. *Las guitarras y el bajo de utilería que se usaron para las escenas de lluvia en el PV "Shoujo S" y la actuación de MUSIC STATION se destruyeron posteriormente en el álbum de fotos BEST ★ SCANDAL. En marzo de 2011, los restos fueron subastados con fines benéficos en el sitio web MOBAOKU *"SAKURA Goodbye" anteriormente se llamaba "SAKURA" cuando la banda lo tocaba en vivo durante sus días indie. La canción tiene un tema de graduación y el single lanzado en el momento de la graduación de secundaria de MAMI y TOMOMI. *Una nota interesante acerca del grupo es la única manera en que se eligió para promocionarse. Dado que son fans de la animación japonesa y el manga, querían ser representados en forma de animación, convirtiendo a cada miembro en un personaje animado. El escándalo de animación se ofrece en una serie de vídeos promocionales en la página web de la banda. Aunque no es nada serio, y mucho menos realista, el anime de SCANDAL cuenta la historia de la banda y la creación de sus principales temas. *La banda tiene una mascota llamada "Canta". ¿Por qué "canta"? El nombre viene de un juego de palabras "SCANDAL", Se dice que en un principio fue nombrado "SCANTA", pero no convenció bastante, por lo cual quedó "CANTA", un nombre muy original. Fue creado por Mami con la colaboración de las demás (pero más por Rina), el cual tiene más o menos 7 años desde su creación. Canta es una especie de alien disfrazado de un esqueleto de dinosaurio, que no tiene sexo definido, aunque por los fans es denominado como "Hombre", por eso se dice que es el único miembro varón de la banda, el hombre de las chicas. En estos últimos años se dieron a conocer nuevas "Creaciones" similares a canta con nombres también similares. Hace poco se dio a conocer una nueva cuenta de twitter con el nombre de la mascota, el cual es dirigido por el staff de la banda. *Se presentarón en el Incheon Pentaport Rock Festival, en Corea del Sur, siendo una de sus primeras presentaciones, en ese país. *En el 2011 Mami y Tomomi sacaron un single titulado "Dobon Dobon no Theme" Creando así el Equipo Dobon Dobon Do (La Primera "SubUnit Ficticia de SCANDAL"). Pero en el 2012 volvieron con un nuevo single titulado "Cherry Jam", Pero eso no fue todo; también vino la llegada del nuevo equipo llamado "Almond Crush" (Haruna + Rina) con un single titulado "Koi no Hajimari wa Diet" Creando Una Segunda "SubUnit Ficticia". *En noviembre de 2015 se anunció que el documental de SCANDAL sería proyectado en diferentes cines de México, Perú y Chile. *El 8 de diciembre de 2015, se anunció una colaboración con Sony, lanzando un Walkman de edición especial de Scandal, se podía adquirir tanto el reproductor como los audífonos de alta calidad; y cada Walkman tendrá precargada una versión de Sisters de Audio de Alta Resolusión. *SCANDAL se convirtió en la banda femenina más joven en tener un concierto en el imponente Nippon Budokan. . Entre lo más destacado del concierto aparte de todo el show,fue el solo de Rina, quien conquistó a todos los presentes y el emotivo cierre con “Doll”, la que fuera su primer canción. *El Scandal World Tour 2015「Hello World」 se llevó a cabo durante la primera mitad del año 2015, presentándose en 31 locaciones distintas en Japón, además de París, Londres, Estados Unidos, México, Singapur, Alemania, Taiwan y Hong Kong. *El primer concierto del año 2017, fue en el inicio de la gira Scandal Tour 2017『Scandal's 47 Prefecture Tour』 el día 13 de marzo, donde tocaron en las 47 prefecturas de Japón por primera vez en su historia. *Firmaron con el sub-sello discográfico Colorful Records de la discográfica Victor Entertainment en enero de 2019. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Canal de YouTube VEVO Galería SCANDAL1.jpg SCANDAL2.jpg SCANDAL3.jpg SCANDAL4.jpg SCANDAL5.jpg SCANDAL6.jpg SCANDAL7.jpg SCANDAL8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Scandal - Shunkan Sentimental-0|Shunkan Sentimental Archivo:Scandal - Doll-1|Doll Archivo:Scandal - Satisfaction|Satisfaction Archivo:Scandal - Awanaitsumorino, Genkidene|Awanaitsumorino, Genkidene Archivo:Scandal - Departure full ver.|Departure Archivo:Scandal - Yoake No Ryuuseigun|Yoake No Ryuuseigun Archivo:Scandal - Sisters|Sisters Archivo:Scandal - Stamp!|Stamp! Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2007 Categoría:Victor Entertainment